


Anxious wait for Christmas... and for Greg

by NixxieFic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Mycroft is waiting outside the family home for Greg to arrive for their first Christmas together.. and he's worried as heck!





	Anxious wait for Christmas... and for Greg

Mycroft was anxious as he took off the horrid Santa hat which his Mother had forced onto his head as he had left the house, and plonked it onto the Christmas sign that his Father had put in the garden the week before in honour of the guest they were expecting. He looked out down the driveway towards the hills and the winding road leading to the lodge. He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck against the bracing cold and looked tense.

He was waiting for Greg to arrive, and all was not well.

...

He was nervously waiting for Greg to arrive… and he was petrified. It was the first time he’d invited Greg to meet his parents, and he was hoping it would be the first time he and Greg shared a bed together, his bed being in a different wing of the house to his parent’s room he felt quite safe and away from waking them up with any unwelcome noises, but still - it was so daunting. And a thousand ‘What if’s’ were zooming around his mind, driving him to distraction.

What if his parents didn’t like Greg? What if they objected to him and Greg sharing his old bedroom tonight? What if Greg didn’t want to share his room? What if Greg chickened out and didn’t turn up. What if Greg hated the present he’d bought him. What if Sherlock turned up. No… seriously!! What if Sherlock Did show up! He was sure the security detail would let him know if either he or John left 221B, but the phone signal out here was a bit dodgy at times. …What if Greg did something idiotic and his parents disliked him. What if Mycroft himself did something idiotic and Greg disliked him.

With every bad thought his brow was furrowing deeper and deeper, his face more and more serious, his stomach more and more in knots. Everything was going around and around like a washing machine on a spin cycle as he stared out over the fields and the greying sky. Was it going to snow? What if the car he’d sent for Greg got stuck in said snow. What if the car got here but the driver had to stay with them… he liked the driver, but didn’t want him around when he was trying to get serious with Greg. Ohh… what if he propositioned Greg and he was refused! What if they made it to bed and he got nervous and couldn’t ‘perform’. What would Greg think when he saw Mycroft fully undressed for the first time.

‘Stop it!’ he thought to himself at last. This was Greg… His Gregory. He’d get here even through the snow. He’d walk through miles of the stuff even carrying the driver on his back to get here most likely! He’d seen most of Mycroft naked in various stages of undress during the past 4 months and had not run away yet. The portable phone mast which Mycroft had requisitioned from traffic control and affixed to the outhouse roof would work just fine and the poisoned spleens which he’d given to Sherlock as an early Christmas gift would keep him entertained well enough in Baker Street. And most of all he was sure that Greg wouldn’t fail him.

“Just stop it.“ He said to himself firmly “All will be fine… this is Greg, afterall. have confidence in him even if you don’t have it in yourself!”.

Mycroft was just finishing berating himself when he spotted a car approaching in the road far away. It got closer and he could tell it was the right car. It got closer still and he could see Greg sitting in the front seat (just like Greg to sit in the front so as to chat with the driver, not in the back like anyone else in a chauffeured car!). It got closer still and he could see the beaming smile on Greg’s face, his eyes shining and centered on Mycroft’s own - not wavering for an instance. It got closer still and… and Greg cheekily blew a kiss at Mycroft as the car pulled to a halt.

Greg had arrived. And all would be well.


End file.
